


falling high

by phyripo



Series: bingo! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Epistolary, Gossip, M/M, Publicity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyripo/pseuds/phyripo
Summary: Dragos Bălan is finally making it big in Hollywood - he's even nominated for an Oscar for Best Actor. At the awards show, he meets comedian Stefan Borisov, and they hit it off immediately. Very quickly, Dragos starts to see his carefully built career fall apart over one man.Is that how it happened?A second-hand story told through social media posts, clickbait articles and gossip rags.





	falling high

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am an idiot who loves robul and tropes, I sort of put together my own trope bingo car d ?? I'll try to fill a row first and then see where it goes! This is for the box au: famous. 
> 
> If anything looks really messed up, check that you are showing the work skin (at the top of the page, the button should say "hide creator's style" and not "show creator's style"). It becomes rather hard to read without the skin! On mobile, some things might be too wide, but please bear with it :') (I recommend you rotate your screen, so you won't have to scroll to the side so much!) It's not a lot of things, luckily.
> 
> I hope this makes sense :0 Think of it as a scrapbook!
> 
> Names! (There are a lot, but don't worry, many people are mentioned only once or twice and it's actually not important at all to know who they are; I just had a lot of fun populating Hollywood with Hetalia characters) (Some of them have more English names because Hollywood)  
> Dragos Bălan - Romania  
> Stefan Borisov - Bulgaria
> 
> Williams & Jones - Canada & America  
> Vinh Pham - Vietnam  
> Natalie Archer - Belarus  
> Olympe Castil - Monaco  
> Noah Leclercq - Luxembourg  
> Riley Greenwood - New Zealand  
> Muhammad Hassan - Egypt  
> Erik Branson - Iceland  
> Michael Madsen - Denmark  
> Edward May - Estonia  
> Ivan Braginsky - Russia  
> Liz Henderson - Hungary  
> Angelica Vipond - Seychelles  
> Manon Leclercq - Belgium  
> Ajuma Kamaru - Kenya  
> Kristin Hackett - Czechia  
> Gilbert Beck - Prussia  
> (Huang) Paredes - Macau  
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain  
> Leon Li - Hong Kong

Dragos Bălan   
@DragosB   
GUYS OMG (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)(Fireworks )(Fireworks ) twitter.com/theacademy/sta... 4:15 PM - 23 Jan 2018  3,249  30,468 

Dragos Bălan   
@DragosB   
I'm so speechless but CONGRATS to all (fellow!!) nominees and I'll see all of you at the #oscars!!! (Movie Camera )(Movie Camera )(Movie Camera )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) 4:21 PM - 23 Jan 2018  5,498  67,917 

* * *

**_Falling High_ Main Contender at the 90th Academy Awards**  
Hit roadtrip drama claims Best Picture, Actor and Actress nominations

  
**Just a year ago, the general public had never heard the name Dragos Bălan before.** But now, after taking the award season by storm these past months, the Romanian-born actor has claimed his place among the Oscar nominees for Best Actor, for his phenomenal role as troubled young photographer in 2017’s unexpected box office hit _Falling High_. The movie, which boasts eight other nominations, including Best Direction for acclaimed half-brother duo Williams  & Jones, Best Score, and Best Picture, did not immediately rise to fame after its release in late summer, but received loving reviews from nearly all critics and boomed in fall. Independently financed _Falling High_ quickly became the must-see of the year, not in the least because of its charming lead.  
  
Bălan portrays the successful, but troubled photographer Eric Callaway in a sympathetic yet mysterious way that leaves the audience curious about his history. The chemistry between him and eccentric fellow traveler Maggie Nguyen, portrayed excellently by Vinh Pham, is well played out without ever becoming schmaltzy, and the movie was widely praised for _not_ including a romance between its leads. Pham, who previously received an Emmy for her portrayal of FBI agent Rosalie Waters in international crime series _Homebase_ , commented that she is very happy her first serious foray into the movie world is so well-received. She has been nominated for an Academy Award in the category Best Actress.  
  
In the wake of the movie’s success, both Pham and Bălan have been offered leading roles in upcoming pictures; Pham will appear in _Law of the Land_ , portraying the first Asian superheroine on the big screen, while Bălan will star alongside Natalie Archer in the historical drama _Tide_ from director Olympe Castil. In a reaction to his Oscar nomination, Bălan expressed his thanks to the Academy for thinking of him, and to everyone who has seen _Falling High_ so far. He also congratulated his fellow nominees.  
  
_Falling High_ is up against _The Stone Star_ , _Walking on Water_ , _Thunder_ , _South of Yesterday_ , _Paid In Full_ , _Aura_ , _Autumn Leaving_ and _A Thought Away_ for Best Picture. The 90th Academy Awards will take place March 4th at the Dolby Theater.  
  
  
---  
  
* * *

  
___ **All Oscar Presenters Of 2018 Are Announced, And We Love The Line-Up**

Returning host Michael Madsen will be joined by former winners, nominees, and _that one comedian_. (You know who we mean.)  
  
Originally posted on January 25, 2018, at 4:07 a.m. Updated on January 26, 2018, at 2:14 p.m.  
;; **Edward May**  
;Buzzfeed News Reporter  
  
  
  
**Before you ask; yes, it is Stefan Borisov, and he'll be presenting the Oscar for Best Actor.**  
  
  
The 90th Academy Awards are shaping up to be exciting. Like last year, famed talk show host Michael Madsen will be presenting the show, and if he's half as amusing as last year, we can look forward to a very entertaining night indeed. Apart from Madsen's infectious happiness and, of course, the awesome nominees, there is something else we can look forward to: the staff's favorite sharp-tongued comedian will be presenting the Best Actor award. Those guys better strap in, because we don't think there will be much left of them when Stefan Borisov is done!  
  
Borisov earned our eternal respect after he verbally flayed dubious business tycoon Ivan Braginsky on a previously boring late night show. We still don't know where they found him, but _damn_ , he's made Hollywood that much more entertaining over the past few months. While we fully support the nominees (all five were our top picks as well, go Academy!) we also can't _wait_ to see him tear them down, though he'll probably have to keep it PG-13.  
  
**Borisov announced his part in the awards ceremony on Twitter, in the dry way we've come to love.**  


Stefan Borisov   
@czarboringsov   
The Academy wanted to nominate me in every category but apparently you need to be an "actor" in a "movie" so you'll have to make do  1:29 PM - 24 Jan 2018  290  3,949 

Stefan Borisov   
@czarboringsov   
...with me presenting the Oscar for best actor! Sorry everyone, #cantgetridofme 1:31 PM - 24 Jan 2018  1,200  8,892 

The staff's favorites for Best Actor win are eccentric Dragos Bălan ( _Falling High_ ) and mysterious Muhammad Hassan ( _The Stone Star_ ), but we can't forget about glamorous Noah Leclercq ( _Thunder_ \- his sister is also nominated!), cheeky Riley Greenwood ( _Off-Chart_ ) and capricious Erik Branson ( _Walking on Water_ ).  
  
Another interesting presenter is Liz Henderson, who unexpectedly took home last year's Best Actress award and will now be presenting that same category. She has gotten into a number of hilarious Twitter smackdowns with people who didn't think she deserved the Oscar, _including_ Bălan, who was properly chastised by the end of it. (We love him, but come on, she's amazing and you can't win that fight.) We can only assume she's thrilled to be back, just as she will probably be next year, with a nomination for her role in _Night Visions_ , which came out January 10 - but let's not get ahead of the facts.  
  
**This year's nominees in the category are amazing, but we're secretly rooting for Bălan's co-star from _Falling High_ , Vinh Pham.** _Still from Falling High_  
  
She's just so _good_!  
  
The other nominees are Angelica Vipond ( _Walking on Water_ ), Manon Leclercq ( _Thunder_ \- yes, there's the sister!), Ajuma Kamaru ( _Autumn Leaving_ ) and Kristin Hackett ( _Moments of Gold_ ). We're not going to be sad if any of them wins, either!  
  
Whatever happens at the Dolby Theater in March, we'll be there. Waiting, watching... And secretly hoping Borisov causes a scandal.  
  
  
  
---  
  
* * *

**Transcript of a segment of GILBERT featuring Dragos Bălan, originally broadcast February 14, 2018**  


GILBERT BECK: Ladies and gentlemen, who among you have seen Winds of Transylvania?

[one person in the audience raises their hand]

GB: I was not expecting even that much. How many of you have seen Falling High? You don't have to tell me where, so you can raise your hand even if you illegally downloaded it.

[nearly the entire audience now raise their hands and cheer]

GB: The NSA is coming for all of you. But before it gets that far, please welcome my next guest, the star of both of these movies! Dragos Bălan, everyone!

[applause]

[Dragos Bălan enters]

GB: Dragos, welcome! It's awesome to have you here.

DRAGOS BĂLAN: It's good to be here. You probably get this a lot, but I really do like your show, even if you pronounced my surname wrong just now.

GB: Thanks, I'll believe it for now. And man, I practiced and everything. Where'd I go wrong?

DB: The first A is not an A, more of an UH. You're hardly the first one, though.

GB: Alright, I'll do better next time. Did you see just now that woman over there saw Winds of Transylvania?

DB: Yeah, I noticed! You're a very brave person. I haven't even seen Wind of Transylvania in full. Really! You're laughing but I just couldn't bear it.

GB: Well, you seem to have redeemed yourself with Falling High last year. An Oscar nomination, that's so awesome! Congratulations!

DB: Thank you, thank you. It's still a little surreal, but I'm very proud. I know you had Vinh here a while ago—

GB: Vinh Pham, your co-star. She was here when the movie just started getting popular, yeah.

DB: Yes, I watched the interview back then, and she mentioned that we never expected this success, and I completely agree with her. It's not really the sort of movie you'd expect to blow up, right?

GB: Oh no, it's definitely the weird cousin of the box office hits of the past few years.

DB: I like that.

GB: How about working with Vinh, did you like that? She always seems so serious.

DB: Oh, yeah, she's great! Very professional and super dedicated. We have very different personalities and I don't think we really qualify as friends, but she was amazing to work with. You could never pull a joke like the Winds of Transylvania one with her, 'cause I'm pretty sure everything she's done is top notch.

GB: That's a lot of praise!

DB: She really deserves it, just like that Oscar nomination, if you ask me.

GB: More than you do?

DB: [laughs] I'm not sure I'd go that far. No, but seriously, pretty sure she does. But that's just me!

GB: Let me tell you a secret. [both lean forward] My favorite Best Actor nominee is Noah Leclercq. Don't tell anyone.

DB: I won't! [laughing] He's my favorite too, so no hard feelings. [takes his phone out of his pocket and speaks into it] Note to self: never say yes to an interview with Gilbert Beck again.

GB: Alright, alright, in all seriousness. When— Are you checking your messages?

Db: Yeah, my brother sent a picture of his cat. Look at her! [he shows Gilbert his phone]

GB: Oh, that's adorable! Can we get a camera on this cat? What's her name?

DB: No idea, but undoubtedly something weird, knowing my brother.

GB: Please tell him I think his cat is adorable. Do you speak with your brother often?

DB: Sure thing. And yeah, whenever we can. I'm very busy, and so is he, going to college, but we've always been very close. I don't want to lose that.

GB: Does he have dreams of following in your footsteps? Is there another Bălan waiting to come out of the woodwork?

DB: [laughs] No, I don't think so. He'd like to do something behind the scenes on a set, though, so you might see him around someday.

GB: I can't wait! Maybe you'll get to work with him someday. It's awesome, I'll tell you. My brother is the producer of this show!

DB: That is cool, I didn't know that! It'd be great to work with Luca.

GB: Do you miss him when you are working?

DB: Yeah, I do, often. I know he can take care of himself, but I still worry about him, you know?

GB: Is there anyone else you miss?

DB: [laughs] You trying to ask me if I am in a relationship?

GB: Well, that's what we want to know! Am I right?

[applause and cheering]

GB: So yeah, anyone special in your life?

DB: No, there's really not. Like I said, I've been busy...

GB: Actively looking? Any number we can call if we want to apply for the role of significant other?

DB: That sounds like a good idea! [laughing] I'm just waiting it out. Whatever, or whoever, crosses my path, I'll make the most of it.

GB: That's a good attitude. Now, it's time for a short break, but stay with us - more about Falling High and the Oscars when we return! And Dragos?

DB: Yes?

GB: How good are you at dancing?

DB: You don't want to know the answer to that.

GB: I do, and I intend to make it public knowledge! We'll be back soon!  


* * *

ericcallaway guys the oscars are heeere I Can't Wait to see falling high win all the things  #oscar blogging#im so gay for vinh tbh#and dragos is a+ im lov 20 notes 

ericcallaway  elettramelodia elettramelodia omG look at vin h shes so beautiful I;m???  elettramelodia dID DRAGOS JUST ATTEMPT A HANDSTAND ON THE RED CARPET  
and vinh is laughing at him omg what an Icon tbh we should all aspire to be dragos balan  #tag yourself im the perplexed camera guy#hes the real hero#oscar blogging 84 notes 

emilkshake  tosti-ijzer I fully expect everyone who wins an award tonight to do a backflip, or at least a keg stand on the award.  —  Michael Madsen, looking directly at Dragos Bălan Source: geelbeug #will he help I'm willing to pay to see that#also a keg stand without a drink? 651 notes 

kuchlkastl7 Of course Williams and Jones win Direction :/  #should have gone to Paredes#fucking Academy 43 notes 

dragosbalans  elettramelodia elettramelodia GUYS MY STREAM DIED CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING I NEED TO KNOW IF VINH WINS  dragosbalans SHE WON! And Liz Henderson is slaying both verbally and physically in case you missed that too  #she's actually visibly emotional whoa#oscars for falling high: 4 So Far 40 notes 

ericcallaway  geelbeug **Stefan Borisov:** If you haven't seen Falling High... **Stefan Borisov:** **[shot of Dragos Balan looking terrified]** **Stefan Borisov:** **Stefan Borisov:** And that's basically it! **[shot of Dragos Balan struggling not to laugh]** #tru theres a lot of silence#oscar blogging 846 notes 

phichris at some point in his life someone is going to ask Dragos what he wishes he had done differently and he's gonna say "when I won my first oscar I wish I hadn't hugged the presenter so awkwardly and thanked him not for the award but for pronouncing my surname correctly"  #bab#how awesome is this though#Academy Awards 2018 196 notes 

emilkshake  kuchlkastl7 I'm not crying, you're crying!  —  Dragos Bălan, crying, to Stefan Borisov (who didn't say anything) Source: geelbeug #HE OFFERED HIM A TISSUE#now do a backflip#I believe in you 968 notes 

dragosbalans  phichris **phichris** asked: do you think falling high is gonna win best picture?? like I love the movie but a thought away is so underrated and it's got like one other nomination so it'd be awesome if that would win right??  **dragosbalans** answered: Well obviously I loVE Falling High too but you're right, A Thought Away is kind of underrated esp compared to the other nominated films... I want botH OF THEM TO WIN but right now I _think_ Falling High will, which would be awesome, but I do hope that A Thought Away gets to cash in on that other nomination!  phichris eyyy looks like a thought away got its supporting actress award!! archer is the best tbh I'm glad they're acknowledging that  dragosbalans And Falling High got both best actor and actress! And soundtrack, original screenplay and directing hhhH I really hope they win best picture rn it'd be so awesome  #just a few minutessss#is Dragos still crying omg#what an idiot I love him so much 84 notes 

ericcallaway alriiight so the oscars are over and falling high won almost all the things!! including bEST PICTURE IM SO PROUD  
highlights: dragos' fail of a handstand on the red carpet, williams and jones' absolute inability to not talk at the same time, ajuma being the most enthusiastic member of the audience and clapping for everyone (she's so good??), whatever that circusy act w/ madsen and beck was, liz henderson, "im not crying youre crying" aka the most legendary oscar acceptance speech ever, dragos' actually really good handstand after falling high won best picture!!!  #oscar blogging#bye guys! 77 notes 

* * *

**  
WHAT ARE STEFAN BORISOV AND DRAGOS BALAN DOING IN LONDON?**

Academy Award winning actor **DRAGOS BALAN** was spotted in London with the man who presented the award to him, comedian **STEFAN BORISOV**. The two weathered the cold to walk along the river Thames and stopped to chat with fans every once in a while. Dragos  & Stefan met for the first time at the Oscars, but they seem to have become fast friends. They were seen talking at the Oscars afterparty, and appear to have left together.  
  
Dragos is in London to film for his upcoming movie, a historical drama with **NATALIE ARCHER** , but why is Stefan there with him? Was he there to comfort his friend after the rumored rejection from Natalie, who, according to inside sources, has been hostile to everyone on set after a fight with Dragos? She hasn't been seen in two weeks (read more on page 34: **NATALIE ARCHER LOST IN LONDON** ) and continues to be elusive. Stefan and Dragos were later spotted having dinner together, but where they went after that is unknown.   
  
---  
  
* * *

Natalie Archer: Feud With Bălan "Grossly Exaggerated"2:17 AM PDT 4/4/2018 by Antonio Fernandez Carriedo   


Courtesy of A Thought Away, Two-Squared Studios   
Natalie Archer  


"Even if we did have a fight, I wouldn't let it affect my work," the Oscar winner says.

From the set of upcoming historical drama _Tide_ , Natalie Archer refutes the persistent rumors about an ongoing quarrel between her and co-star Dragos Bălan. According to several people, the actors had a falling-out on set, the reason for which varies by source. Some cite a romance gone bad, others artistic disagreements.  
  
"It's all based on nothing," Archer says. "I won't deny Dragos and I had a rough start, and there might have been an altercation or two, but never anything serious. We're both professionals and wouldn't let ourselves go like that. Whoever is spreading these rumors is a [redacted]."  
  
When asked about the reason she hasn't been seen in weeks, Archer answers: "Just because I'm not seen, doesn't mean I'm not there. I will make time for fans when it is demanded of me, but I prefer to be left alone while filming. We can't all be Dragos Bălan and go out every other day with our new best friend." Referring to Bălan's recent trips around London and surroundings, where most of the shooting for _Tide_ is taking place, with comedian Stefan Borisov, she continues: "Those two have been real close lately. It's not all bad, though. Borisov is a surprisingly stellar guy, mostly. And as long as Dragos is with him, there's no reason to start rumors about the two of us."  
  
On filming itself, she says: "It's bigger than anything I've ever done. We have so many extras, it's insane. But Olympe (Castil, the director, red.) handles it all very well, which is admirable. She really listens to everyone about the historical details as well. I know that isn't always the case, and it inspires trust. Dragos and I, and the rest of the cast, are convinced the finished product will blow everyone's minds."  
  
The movie, which takes place in late medieval England and tells the story of an average young family struggling to keep afloat in London, is set to be released in August. 

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo antonio.fernandez@thr.com @antoniofercar

  


show comments  
  
---  
  
* * *

dragosb   
**368,200 likes** **dragosb** this weird dude washed up on the beach or something!!!!!  (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) @czarboringsov fell after this btw (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) I really wonder why it's so cold though, it's April!!! (Umbrella With Rain Drops )(Umbrella With Rain Drops ) #englishweather View all comments **czarboringsov** If I'd known you'd share my failure with the world I'd never have posed so beautifully **dragosb** i didn't even mention you fell off the boulevard earlier you should be grateful  (Smiling Face With Halo ) **czarboringsov** I fucking hate you Dragos **rosefaride_8** Oooh walk on the beach?? How romantic :P  **yogurtfairy** akdjhafkjahf  **yogurtfairy** gggsggaaaaaaaa **elettramelodia** nice beard! April 23, 2018

czarboringsov **200,648 likes** **czarboringsov** And here we see the wild  @dragosb in his natural habitat, ruminating the past, present and future, or just how he will look best in a picture.  View all comments **dragosb** i was ruminating how i could get rid of you bc you kept making fun of my cool sunglasses  (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) **rosefaride_8** Good to see you're back home!!! Hope you had a fun date :P  **babass** hey  @roskalind isnt this where u live we should go there May 6, 2018

* * *

Stefan Borisov   
@czarboringsov   
Listen I know Dragos is not gonna do this so let me just say it: WHO WAS ABSOLUTE FUCKING DICKHEAD THAT THOUGHT THIS WAS OKAY  10:29 AM - 5 Jul 2018  5,484  70,551 

Stefan Borisov   
@czarboringsov   
Because it's NOT. IT'S NEVER OKAY TO OUT SOMEONE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT AND ESPECIALLY NOT TO DIRTY GOSSIP RAGS  10:31 AM - 5 Jul 2018  6,150  75,212 

natalie archer  
@natarcher   
@DragosB deserves much better than this and i will fuckin fight anyone who says otherwise  2:02 PM - 5 Jul 2018  10,922  124,029 

Ajuma Kamaru   
@AjuKam   
Guys, really? I thought we were past making a hype out of someone's sexuality by now :( To @DragosB: nothing but (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) 7:55 PM - 5 Jul 2018  10,005  140,457 

Noah Leclercq   
@noahleclercq   
No one has the right to decide things like a coming-out for anyone else. When people think they are entitled to your whole life, fame sucks.  11:00 PM - 5 Jul 2018  4,578  200,845 

Pham Vinh   
@phamvinh   
Let's all leave Dragos be and focus on the news that affect millions of people #covergate 2:57 AM - 6 Jul 2018  7,147  80,509 

Liz Henderson   
@caraitaes   
Look I know I've been rude to @DragosB before but I am DISGUSTED by the fucker who'd out him like that (╬ಠ益ಠ)  9:40 AM - 6 Jul 2018  9,039  75,845 

Matthew Williams   
@matt_williams   
No one made much of a fuss when I came out... I wish @DragosB could have the same experience.  3:11 PM - 6 Jul 2018  4,807  54,031 

* * *

  
___ **How Stefan Borisov Restored our Faith in Humanity**

With some help from the rest of Hollywood, the comedian made the work of a gossip magazine backfire momentously.  
  
Originally posted on July 11, 2018, at 10:14 a.m. Updated on July 12, 2018, at 1:00 a.m.  
;; **Edward May**  
;Buzzfeed News Reporter  
  
  
  
You can't have missed it; a week ago, pictures were published online proving Oscar winner Dragos Bălan went on a date with a man while he was in college. We covered the story and the subsequent outrage throughout the week. While the story was meant to be shocking solely for the fact that it confirmed the actor as not straight, it garnered an entirely different response, from celebrities and us mere mortals alike.  
  
Most commenters on social media were outraged that private pictures containing very personal information like that would just be published. Angry responses came from across the board, from Bălan's co-stars Vinh Pham and Natalie Archer to director Matthew Williams, but by far the best response came from comedian and close friend Stefan Borisov on July 10 on _More Late Night_ , where he devoted his weekly sketch to the question.  
  
Borisov opened his monologue with some well-aimed curses at whoever deemed fit to publish the pictures of Bălan, and addressed the rest of the speech directly to his friend, with opening words no one expected.  
  
**"Dragos," he said, "I've never told you this, or most people, really, but I'm gay." OMG!**   
  
Now that he had everyone's attention, Borisov continued to offer his friend advice based on his own experience, in a heartfelt way we aren't used to from the usually so cynical comedian. Both Borisov and Bălan have an Eastern European background - Bulgarian and Romanian respectively - and Borisov spoke in a seemingly relaxed way about how that influenced his thoughts on coming out. He encouraged Bălan to "keep on keeping on" and said that he is willing to "f*cking fight everyone" who insults either of them.  
  
**Bălan remained silent up to yesterday, when he tweeted in response to Borisov's performance.**

Dragos Bălan   
@DragosB   
thank you @czarboringsov and everyone else for the support. I'll do my best to just be proud!!! (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) 11:30 PM - 10 Jul 2018  15,468  240,333 

Meanwhile, the promotion tour for the actor's latest movie, _Tide_ , which comes out next month, has just started, and he has already received a number of questions about the whole affair. While he answers them dutifully, it is visibly annoying him, and he continually tries to steer the conversation back to the movie, of which he says he is "enormously proud". We here are definitely planning on seeing the movie when it comes, and we urge you to do the same, because apart from seeing an awesome historical movie, Bălan deserves our support!  
  
  
  
---  
  
* * *

**Transcript of a segment of MORE LATE NIGHT featuring Stefan Borisov and Dragos Bălan, originally broadcast August 15, 2018**  


MICHAEL MADSEN: Now we go live to the premiere of _Tide_ , where we sent Stefan because everyone else wanted to see him go there. Stefan, how's it going?

STEFAN BORISOV: Still not sure why you wanted me to go, Madsen, I'm just there to be funny.

MM: Keep dreaming. I'm the funny one.

SB: Hilarious. No, I'm at the red carpet right now, and it's raining a little, but I'm sure we can get a hold of one of the movie's stars! Hold on. [he walks off-screen]

MM: [from the studio, unseen] Goodbye.

SB: [returns] Alright, here she is. Natalie Archer.

NATALIE ARCHER: That's me. Hey, but let's be honest, they didn't send you here for me. Everyone knows you're a shit interviewer.

SB: You wound me, Natalie.

[she rolls her eyes and leaves, then returns while Stefan shrugs at the camera]

NA: Here you go, saved this guy from some overachieving journalist for you.

DRAGOS BĂLAN: And thank you, Nat.

[she leaves again]

SB: Alright, now that you're here anyway, we might as well get on with it. We have to fight, obviously.

DB: [laughs] How so?

SB: That's the only way to find out who's gayest. We have to know.

DB: Oh, we don't have to fight for that. I'm... I'm actually bisexual.

SB: Aw, I was looking forward to it.

DB: I'm sure we can find something else to fight over, Stefan.

SB: Sounds good. There's, uhm... You know, Natalie wasn't lying, I'm not good at interviewing.

DB: [laughing] You have other redeeming qualities.

SB: Oh, I sure do. You don't know half of it, Dragos.

DB: With that look in your eye, I'm not sure I want to know.

SB: [laughing] I could show you sometime. Hm? We should go on a _romantic outing_ , you and I.

DB: Stefan, you wouldn't know what hit you.

SB: Try me.

DB: Thank you, for being so relaxed about it. Everyone making a huge fuss over the whole thing whether they want to or not. I appreciate that you don't.

SB: Dragos, I'm your friend for a reason other than my good looks.

[cut back to the studio]

MM: Wow, let's leave those guys to it! We'll get back to Stefan when he's not flirting with anyone, people!

* * *

ericcallaway okay not to be the creepy real person shipper but you guys _did_ see that sparkle in dragos' eyes when stefan asked him out right???  #I mean that cant be acted or anything right 97 notes 

All Celebrity News  
@allceleb   
Dragos Bâlan & Stefan Borisov seen together again, Noah Leclercq reveals new haircut, Angelica Vipond shows beach bod! allceleb.com/tod... 7:42 PM - 4 Sep 2018  304  3,168 

**  
RETREAT FOR DRAGOS AND STEFAN**

With his movie _Tide_ doing well at the box office and receiving loving reviews, **DRAGOS BALAN** seems to be taking some well-deserved time off. He is currently enjoying a holiday on the East coast, where he has been spotted several times with good friend **STEFAN BORISOV**. Witnesses say the two are obviously close, and are partaking in such activities as hiking and going to restaurants together.  
  
Both men were recently confirmed to be not straight, with Stefan coming out in support of Dragos. While there has been some backlash, the two celebs don't seem to be bothered and continue to enjoy their holiday.  
  
---  
  
Dragos Bălan   
@DragosB   
@czarboringsov forgot where he parked the car so now we have to walk back to the hotel!!!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) 3:19 PM - 29 Sep 2018  4,244  41,873 

Michael Madsen   
@theothermadsen   
Tomorrow on More Late Night, I welcome successful actor Dragos Bălan to talk about the movie Tide! Tune in at 11!  11:58 PM - 6 Oct 2018  2,841  30,397 

* * *

Must-See: More Late Night with Dragos Bălan and Stefan Borisov0:33 AM PDT 10/8/2018 by Leon Li   


Courtesy of More Late Night   
More Late Night, October 7  


"I promised I wouldn't ask, but you're making it really hard for me," host Michael Madsen lamented.

There has been quite a bit of a stir about Dragos Bălan in the past months, for reasons that have little to do with his acting and more with his private life. After the actor was infamously outed as bisexual in July, in an affair that sparked outrage among his colleagues and many other people, he decided to take some time off after the release of critically acclaimed film _Tide_ , in which Bălan stars alongside fellow Oscar winner Natalie Archer. While he took a holiday, rumours grew about a potential relationship between Bălan and good friend and comedian Stefan Borisov. They both did not want to comment on this.  
  
Only in October does Bălan emerge again. He gives several interviews and appears on a quiz show, forming a team with fellow actors Noah Leclercq and Erik Branson. On October 7, he appears in More Late Night with Michael Madsen, a late night talk show that also hosts Borisov's weekly sketch. Madsen promises not to ask anything about Bălan's relationship status, but visibly struggles when Borisov enters unannounced and makes himself comfortable next to Bălan. The two men are obviously used to each other's presence.  
  
The real reason why this is a must-see is the sketch that Bălan and Borisov do at the end of the show. It is customary for the main guest of More Late Night to participate in a sketch, usually playing themselves, and Bălan is no exception. He acts out a scene from _Tide_ in which his character and his wife, played by Natalie Archer in the film, make up after a fight. Borisov takes Archer's part, and enters wearing a blonde wig.  
  
Visibly trying not to laugh, Bălan continues the scene up to where Borisov's character screams that she will forgive him, at which point Borisov dips him into a dramatic fake kiss, almost losing his wig in the process. Once the two men are upright again, however, they face each other in silence, Borisov holding on to his wig until Bălan reaches up and pushes it off. He mouths something, Borisov nods, and they then share a real kiss.  
  
After Madsen lamented his promise not to ask anything, Bălan offers to just tell him. In doing so, he reveals that he and Borisov haven't been a couple for as long as some people have been suggesting, but they are, in fact, a couple, and don't intend to keep it a secret. He then kisses Borisov again, and both the audience and Madsen applaud them.  
  
Watch the video above! 

Leon Li leon.li@thr.com @xiaochunli

  


show comments  
  
---  
  
* * *

ericcallaway told you guys!!! aaa im so happy for them both!  #more late night#dragos balan#stefan borisov 40 notes 

Stefan Borisov   
@czarboringsov   
No one tell him I said this, but the best role Dragos has ever played is that of my boyfriend. #sappybuttrue 11:37 PM - 29 Oct 2018  9,588  240,480 

**Author's Note:**

> I... just figured ro would be the kind of person who uses a million emoticons and exclamation marks in everything pfff  
> It was very tempting to name all the films mentioned after my own fanfictionS but in the end I only did it for A Thought Away, which would actually star romania if it were the same story, and Moments of Gold (it's still a bad title)
> 
> This was a lot of fun! All the images I used were free for public use/personal photos, and to make the tweets and such, I used the following tutorials (in case anyone is curious)  
> [tweets/Instagram posts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214)  
> [newspaper articles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4355759) (Also used for the "buzzfeed" and "hollywood reporter" articles - I just tweaked things a bit)  
> ...and the tumblr posts I somehow managed to make myself, with some very inelegant coding but hey not bad for a linguist. You can find a tutorial [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979)! There are some imperfections that I didn't really polish out because I didn't need to for this story heh
> 
> Actually the whole oscar tumblr sequence is what I imagine it is like to be on tumblr during eurovision when you don't watch eurovision yourself  
> (And I have no idea what #covergate is, let's just assume some political crisis happens in July 2018)


End file.
